


Deancliffe's Theorem

by Queery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Gen, Spell Creation (Harry Potter), Voldemort's Wife - Freeform, Wizengamot, genius, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queery/pseuds/Queery
Summary: Arden Deancliffe was a Wizard. A brilliant, long since dead wizard who cared only for his mind to be preserved and work to be known around the world.That didn't happen, however, his name had been forgotten, his work faded into the background of new more exciting discoveries.But that wasn't until Adeline Dolohov, the Death Eater's lead researcher, came along."Maybe it's not new magic at all.""It could be old magic"
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Deancliffe's Theorem

The low scratching sounds quietly reverberated around the lab, the squeaking of the edge of a wand against something. The lab itself was quite intricate, a potion set in the corner, with a light pink substance bubbling away contently, another cauldron with a clear liquid under a stasis charm. Dark green chalkboards sat against most walls, with various arithmancy formulas, some without answers. Little snakes detailed in the corners of the boards, there were snakes also on the doors, windows, and the desk that was sat at the back of the room. In the middle of the room, was a large hologram-like thing, again with various formulas, but this time, it seemed that there was someone writing on it, adding more numbers. 

Sitting at the desk, with her sun-kissed skin, was a woman. Her hair was tied up in a rough bun, out of her face, she was focused on the large hologram in front of her, but also her wand, which was being used as a quill against what looked like a muggle computer, but wasn't. A book was open next to her, which she glanced at every couple minutes.   
"Miss Dolohov?" 

Her head shot towards the door, hazel eyes widening, with a wave of her hand, the hologram disappeared, making sure no one saw her work. Recognising the bleach blonde hair, and nervous mention of her name, she knew immediately who it was, Lucius' son, Draco was it? He was almost shaking in his boots, pale skin almost to the point of being sickly, hollow grey eyes. 

"Draco Malfoy? Why are you here?" Her voice was low and husky, not unlike her younger brother, it sent shivers down Draco's spine, while she may not be participating in raids, he had heard brilliant stories from his parents about the genius which was Adeline Dolohov. Some would even compare her intellect with the dark lord, which wouldn't be far-fetched, she was one of the few that the dark lord trusted to a familial degree. Draco had seen the petite brunette waft into the dark lord's office, with nothing that could be called a greeting, and hadn't died from it, so that was a gift in itself. 

"The Dark Lord requests your presence." He mumbled, but she caught it. Rolling her eyes at the boy, she dismissed him, he seemed all too eager to run from her quiet, enigmatic aura. Securing her wand in her arm holster, Adeline stepped out of her private lab, and into the darkened rooms of the Malfoy Manor Dungeons. Walking quietly through the hallways, she came across the foyer, where the Dark Lord sat, along with the inner circle. Usually she didn't attend such meetings, even if she was invited, often sitting in her lab, away from people, she received all the information of the meeting by her brother. 

"..Marvolo." She hummed, her tone was one of fathomless control. She was the only one allowed to refer to him as something that wasn't "Milord", she chose Marvolo, after learning his middle name. He beckoned her to his side, to a seat, which was never occupied, reserved for when she attended, which was rarely. 

"My dear Adeline. Thank you for gracing us, this evening." He drawled, his lips pulled into a very Slytherin smirk. She pursed her own, sitting down and cocking her head at the man, his pale skin contrasting his dark flowing hair. She let her eyes travel over the inner circle, eyeing those she recalled and those she couldn't care to learn. Severus Snape was amongst the former, a masterful potioneer, she had been lucky to pick his brains on the Vermoan's Theory. 

"Why must I be here?" His blood-red gaze bore straight into her cool hazel, she didn't once flinch, she wasn't intimidated, he had tried that many times, but all she did was, regard him with a level of both respect and indifference. His smirk widened, he never could get her to properly be afraid of him. No matter how hard he sneered, the woman would never be afraid, and rightfully so, he would be a dimwit to attack her, her loyalty was highly valued, 

"I plan on attacking Hogwarts in a week's time." If she was shocked, it didn't show, but she did raise a brow, 

"Of course. It is to be expected you would attack eventually. But no, I will not participate. While your army is there, Marvolo, who will protect my work? Only me." She answered his silent question, he let out a sigh, he knew she valued her work over fighting. Adeline was unlike her brother, she cared not for the war, only that they won and that she could complete her latest project. And for the entirety of her being on his side, that had paid off, not even his vast knowledge could compare to the immaculate brain of Adeline Dolohov. She had made the potion that guarded the locket, the spell to control magical beasts like goblins, heck she was close to figuring out immortality. Maybe he had hoped that the formidable skill he knew she had could be put to use in other things, like fighting the order. 

"May I be excused? I have had a thought I must pursue." Here came her cat-like purr. He nodded but before she disappeared into the shadows, 

"What are you studying, Adeline?" He noted her shark-like grin, she walked over to him, and put her lips next to his ear, 

"I'm going to send someone through time, Marvolo." And then she vanished.   
Adeline stalked through to her lab, and landed at her second to the last blackboard, where it sat. The Formula. The formula for time travel. 

"Time Travel is impossible" They would say, but she knew better. All that magic was, it was numbers. And all numbers could be figured out. But the magic was old, very old, it had been around before numbers were ever created. 

"Perhaps," She mumbled, "Perhaps, I keep looking for the now, when I should be looking for the then. After all this is time travel." Her hand froze as it lifted up to trace the chalk numbers, her eyebrows scrunched together. She was missing something, she just knew it. Setting her wand in between her teeth, she started scratching numbers with the chalk next to Vicorn's Formula for Time. 

5 days later  
Her eyes were worn, tired, anyone would be able to see that. But her mind had never been more awake, a page filled with scribbles was firmly clutched into her hand. Deancliffe's Theorem. How hadn't she heard of it, it was brilliant! It detailed just the thing she hadn’t thought of. That she had been missing in between!

You see, time is fragile, it's magic is so weak and yet so strong at the same time, that anything could affect it. It's where the Chaos theory and Butterfly effect came into prominence. But Arden Deancliffe had figured it out. The ability to affect but also choose. When you affect the timeline, it splits off from the original timeline, therefore creating another timeline, and with a set of complicated rituals and spells, you can choose which timeline to follow. Whether the one you came from or the one you created.   
She heard the chaos around her, the brutal fighting of the death eaters, but gave them no mind, her lab was under the strongest protections, made by both herself and the dark lord. She looked down at her paper filled with her notes and rules in time travel. 

To Travel  
Magical's blood(?);to anchor castors to the period of their own magic. (Whether this has to be the caster's or any magical not travelling is unclear.) 

Eye of Newt; to split the two timelines before affecting the original to secure the safety of the timeline. 

Potion of Stability; to ensure the castor's magic is secure in their core, and will not rupture when travelling.

Time Sand; to allow the castor's body, core, mind and soul to pass through the linear currents of time. 

Brodmot's Oath; the castor cannot destroy the original timeline.

Rule 1: never die in the past (your soul will be stuck in limbo)

Rule 2: always return to the present, after you've left for the past. (May affect the time magic) 

Rule 3: do not engage in sexual acts with your ancestors or those who birth a family which may intermarry with your own. (Incestuous Relationship. May also affect your own DNA which could destroy the anchorage and Elixir)

Rule 4: do not travel in groups. (Not tested. May be too dangerous and volatile.) 

Rule 5; DO NOT PREVENT A BIRTH, ESPECIALLY YOUR OWN. 

Return Travel

Deancliffe's Spell of Time Return. Incantation: Redi tempore. Wand Movement; circle with a zigzag in the middle. Colour; should be gold, possibly white if the caster's magic is strong. 

Deancliffe's Elixir: To pull the castor back into the period of magic they came from.

Time Sand: To allow castor's body, core, mind and soul to pass through the linear currents of time. 

Helmir's Elixir(?): To be impervious to the second timeline if the castor chooses to return to the original timeline. (Possibly too volatile to use. Possible Substitute: King's Opal Elixir.)

1 year later 

BANG!

Adeline's head shot up, her lab was groaning, as powerful magic hit her wards. It had been a year since she had encountered another wizard, sneaking out of her lab to the local muggle village for food and water. She had heard that Marvolo had failed and was dead, the rest of the death eaters were either dead, imprisoned, or on the run. She hadn't attempted to travel through time, not yet at least, she wasn't an idiot, if she did, it would be catastrophic, plus she didn't want to hide this. She was a Slytherin, she wanted chaos, but she wanted chaos that the ministry and the order would have to clean up. And what better than let a grieving country have the ability to time travel.   
Smiling to herself, she knew, she had hidden too long. She was going to make the world her bitch, before finally letting the wards down and let the aurors run in and grab her. 

Her Trial

She sat with a small smirk on her lips, much to the Wizengamot's confusion. No one knew much about the elusive Adeline Dolohov, a petite woman with rough hands. The Golden Trio, as they were being called, sat staring down at the woman, that none of them knew, but according to Kingsley, it was highly encouraged they attend the hearing. With all the information that Draco Malfoy had, he had the least on Adeline Dolohov, all they knew was that she was head researcher, sister to Antonin Dolohov and in close relations with the Dark Lord. All her research had disappeared when she was captured, probably a safety measure by herself and the Dark Lord if she was ever apprehended.   
"Silence!" Came the booming voice of Amelia Bones, who had in fact survived her brutal attack in the war, even if half her body was horrendously scarred, she never let up her position. All whispers ceased as their attention went to the woman, "You are here to witness the trial of one Adeline Euphemia Dolohov, aged 37" 

Adeline let her eyes meet Bones', at the mention of her name and age. Amelia subtly swallowed, this was different from the other trials, every other death eater was crazed, or terrified, but not her, she was just..there. Her eyes bore into Amelia's soul, analysing her every twitch. 

"Are you Adeline Euphemia Dolohov?" She asked, Adeline, licked her dry lips, before humming out a 

"No." Eyebrows raised instantly, Amelia was confused, 

"Who are you then?" Adeline let a grin shine through, her teeth glinting in the light, she looked positively ruthless, 

"Adeline Euphemia Dolohov-" she stopped before continuing, "-Slytherin-Potter."   
And chaos ensued, how could this woman be a Dolohov, and a Slytherin but most of all, be a Potter?! All eyes were flickering between Adeline, Amelia and Harry Potter, the latter's mouth had fallen open in shock, and his eyes connected with Adeline's hazel, and he realised, they weren't just Adeline's hazel, they were- 

They were his dad's. 

"How?" Came tumbling out of the usually stoic woman, Adeline's grin widened, looking like the cat who had caught the canary, 

"Oh you know, extramarital affairs, and perfectly marital affairs." Some figured out what she meant, she was a bastard but she was also married. But which names went to which they didn't know. 

"Enough, you will go through interrogation at a later date," Amelia announced as more questions were being hurled at the witch. 

"Are you, Adeline Euphemia Dolohov-Slytherin-Potter?" 

"Yes." 

"Were you born on June 19th, 1962?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, now onto questions, do you give your word to tell the truth and only the truth when asked these questions?"

"I do." Amelia released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. As a paper appeared in her hands, she read before facing Adeline once more. 

"Did you know the Dark Lord Voldemort, personally?" 

"Yes." 

"Did you ever stray from his ideals?" 

"Yes." 

"When?"

"I never believed in some of his ideals." She drawled quietly, 

"Which ideas did you believe in?" 

"That non-magic folk and magical folk should be separate, and that we should bring back the traditional celebrations of the Wizarding World, instead of them being labelled as dark." Her voice was intense, but as much as people hated to admit it, they agreed with her. Their culture was being destroyed, and they were being forced to conform to muggle standards. 

"Have you ever committed murder?" 

"Yes and No." 

"Explain." Adeline let a flicker of hesitation go through her eyes, 

"There is a high chance that the person is dead, though one can never know for sure." 

"What did you do?" 

"I condemned him to hell." Well, that was ominous, Harry Potter thought. Amelia's eyes widened, staring down at the women in horror, what did that mean? How did anyone think if someone had the chance of being alive if they were condemned to hell? Unless..they were alive when they went down there, which was an insurmountable amount of skill and magic to do so. 

"Who were you to the death eaters?" 

"Head Researcher" 

"What did you research?" 

"Magic. All magic, I wished to investigate the fundamentals of magic." 

"Did you ever create anything?"

"Many." 

"Any utilised by the death eaters or the Dark Lord Voldemort?" 

"Many." 

So the spells none of them could heal could be her doing, the wizengamot collectively thought. 

"Which?" 

"The potion guarding Slytherin Locket-" at this, Harry Potter's eyes widened, the torture he had watched Dumbledore, go through, was her? "-the Carpstone Curse, The inferi magic to make them compliant, the jelly rib curse.." She went on, humming the many spells and potions she created that were utilised by the Dark Side. Shock was coursing through the attendees, how deadly was this woman, she was saying curses not even they could recognise and suddenly, her brilliance was revealed. She came to a standstill, after "Modified Cruciatus", waiting for the next question. 

"Time for the conviction." Amelia decided, and all was quiet, though, no one could properly speak. "Adeline Euphemia Dolohov-Slytherin-Potter, you are hereby convicted of 90 counts of second-hand murder and manslaughter, domestic terrorism, and unauthorised experimentation on volatile magic."   
"You have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."  
And Adeline smiled. 

"I, Adeline Euphemia Dolohov-Slytherin-Potter, hereby allow all my work on the fundamental workings of time and laws of time and how to time travel except the double timeline theory, be published without opposition, so mote it be" Gold magic snapped around her, her research and work already at the printing press. Her very Slytherin smirk was only fueled, she had whispered the part about the double timelines due to the fact it would just be more fun to watch. 

Shock fluttered through the Wizengamot again, something which seemed to be the theme of the trial. She had figured out time travel. And published it! but why?   
"Why did you do that?" Amelia demanded, her monocle digging into her cheek. Eyes glittering, Adeline smiled up at Amelia, a truly terrifying smile, one that sent chills into the judge's very soul. 

"I gave a grieving country exactly what they wanted. An ability to change the past." And there it was, the underlying motive, she had given thousands of people the ability to time travel to the past, now what would happen if everyone time travelled. Well that hadn't been tested, but Adeline knew that without her knowledge on the double timelines theory, they would never know how to do it properly, and only trouble it would bring.

"SEIZE HER! AND STOP ALL NEWSPAPERS FROM PRINTING!" Amelia all but roared, but Adeline didn't even flinch if anything her grin grew wider. Causing Amelia to set the dementors on the girl, but before she could even blink, Adeline flipped an Auror who came to restrain her, picked up his wand, and turned it on herself. 

"Good Luck, Wizarding World. From me, Voldemort's Wife, Harry Potter's Aunt. And of course, Mistress of Time." 

A bright flash of all too familiar green shot out of the Auror’s wand, deep into Adeline's chest. 

She slumped down. 

Dead.


End file.
